1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pillow, more particularly to an adjustable pillow device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional pillow includes a hollow body that is configured with a plurality of chambers, each of which is received with a plurality of inflatable air bags therein and is filled with liquid therein. Hardness and thickness of the conventional pillow can be adjusted through change of amounts of air in the airbags. However, shapes of the air bags are not fixed, and the air bags cannot be effectively positioned in the chambers during use. Therefore, the conventional pillow cannot provide stable support. Furthermore, frequent change of the amounts of air in the air bags is inconvenient during use.
FIG. 1 illustrates another conventional pillow 2 that includes a plurality of base pads 21, and a top pad 22 disposed on the base pads 21. The base pads 21 and the top pad 22 are made of an elastic material. The top pad 22 has a convex portion 221 and a flat portion 222 for supporting respectively the neck and head of a human body thereon. However, a height difference between the flat portion 222 and the convex portion 221 is fixed. Therefore, the conventional pillow 2 cannot accommodate different users. Furthermore, since the base and top pads 21, 22 are elastic, the conventional pillow 2 cannot provide an adequate support for the neck of a human body when the human body lies flat or on its side.